These four walls
by koukin
Summary: Y así seguí por un largo rato, por alguna razón ajena a mi no quería despegarme de Johan, me sentía tan vulnerable. Sentía que si abandonaba esos brazos no tardaría en hacerme pedazos de una vez por todas" Sumary feo... JohanXJudai Proximo a Yaoi -


¿Gente hermosa como se encuentran?

Bueno, ya se que soy un desvergonzado pero quería aprovechar la oportunidad de mostrarles esto que había estado maquilando desde hace ya buen tiempo. Resulta que les vengo con un par de noticias, la primera de ellas es que tenemos un nuevo fic de nuestra pareja favorita "Yes everyone, this is a Johan-Judai fic yo" así que espero que lo disfruten y le den la misma aceptación que tuvo "Ragdoll".

En segundo tengo la noticia de que borrare temporalmente los fics "Sober" y "Por esta vez" ya que he decidido reescribirlos desde el primer chappy debido a que tienen muy pocos reviews. He decidido implementar algo que me gustaría llamarle la regla del "Judaime", eso quiere decir que si no recibo al menos 10 reviews por chappy lo borrare, reescribiré y lo volveré a subir, todo a que si no recibo muchos review es por que no es bueno y no fue de su agrado y como lo que busco es que ustedes lo disfruten las cosas serán así. Así que ya saben gente muajajaja (que mendigo soy)

Bueno sin mas les dejo mi mas reciente creación ^-^

"_**¿Era realmente necesario?"**_

No es difícil imaginarse en cuantos problemas se puede meter alguien, menos cuando viene de una familia tan pudiente e influyente como la mía. Siempre he vivido como un excéntrico príncipe y siempre he tenido todo lo que he querido, en si, me enseñaron que mientras tengas dinero tienes el mundo a tus pies. Claro que cuando eres alguien con tantos recursos como yo no puedes escatimar en seguridad, esa es la principal razón por la cual cuento con un sequito de hombres que están dispuestos incluso a morir con tal de que no me pase nada.

"Ese fue mi error"

Cualquiera que piense que el dinero le va a comprar seguridad esta totalmente equivocado y yo soy la prueba viviente de ello. Contaba con el mejor equipo de hombres que el dinero pudiera pagar y ni aun así me libre de la maldita pesadilla que me toco vivir este lapso de tiempo que me pareció eterno. No lo se, tal vez me lo merecía por ser un bastardo con todo el mundo, digo, es obvio que cuando eres alguien como yo no te importa pasar por encima de los demás ni mucho menos te detienes a pensar si haz hecho sentir mal a alguno con tus comentarios mordaces, por que OH si, seré un príncipe y alguien muy educado pero eso no me quita el hecho de que a tantos y tantos años de ser un niño mimado me convirtieron en toda una **perra**, creo que es así a como se refieren las personas de color cuando se trata de alguien que se comporta como todo un cretino, ¡Que se yo!!!.

Bien, tal vez esto es cosa del karma, ya vez lo que suele decirse por ahí…

"_Todo lo malo que haz hecho, con una enorme la habrás de pagar"_

… yo solo espero que con lo de una **enorme** se refiera a un castigo divino y no a lo que se me acaba de cruzar por la mente.

La verdad no se ni con que ánimos me pongo a hacer chistes y bromas en este momento, me aterra pensar en el desenlace de todo esto. Me parece tan irreal, de no ser por el dolor que siento seguramente intentaría de convencerme a mi mismo una y otra vez que solo se trata de un sueño o si no al menos de una broma. Una muy cruel por cierto.

"Ya he perdido alguien que lo era todo para mi en la vida, onegai Kami-sama si aun te queda una pizca de bondad para este idiota que solo sabe hacer tonterías a lo bruto no me lo quites, a el no, te lo ruego"

Oraba con todo mi alma y mi ser mientras volteaba a ver el cielo através del enorme ventanal del hospital, se me hacia ridículo que alguien como yo que había pasado gran parte de su vida blasfemando al Gran Señor se encontrara ahora rogando con la cola entre las patas por algo de misericordia.

"Joven Yuki" escuche la voz de un medico mientras tocaba mi hombro.

Voltee de inmediato para estar de frente con el mientras que intentaba adivinar las noticias en la expresión de su rostro, pero al parecer lo años de dar y dar diagnósticos desalentadores le ayudaron a tener una expresión blanca mientras hablaba con sus pacientes o bien los familiares de los mismos.

Se bien que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando que fue lo que ha pasado y de que demonios estoy hablando y déjenme decirles que si alguien me hubiese preguntado eso antes fácilmente me resumiría a contestar "Que te importa, no es algo que te concierna" pero debido a varios sucesos que me han golpeado he aprendido que tengo que dejar de ser un imbecil con todo el que me rodea.

Así que será mejor que empiece a contarles antes de que el condenado doctorcito me interrumpa y pongan atención por que me choca repetir las cosas.

_**Hace 3 meses…**_

Todo empezó el día que me transfirieron de instituto, esta ya era la quinta vez en año y medio y papa no estaba muy contento que digamos, es de la clase de personas que no te dan una reprimenda por perder el suéter Gucci que te trajo de Milán en su ultimo viaje o por derramar una copa de Chardonnay sobre la alfombra persa a la hora de cenar, pero vaya que se pone como fiera cuando se trata de la escuela.

"¡Te volvieron a suspender del instituto¡"

"Vamos papi no te enojes, no es la gran cosa"

"¿Qué no es la gran cosa? Judai es la quinta vez en año y medio"

"Es que yo no tengo la culpa de que todos en el instituto sean una bola de nacos, no quiero y a clases en un lugar donde mis compañeros ni siquiera saben quien soy… ¿Qué no saben quien soy?"

"Por el momento te puedo decir que eres un niño caprichoso, eso es lo que eres hijito"

"¿Por qué me dices eso, es que acaso ya no me quieres papi?"__ Le decía con lagrimas en los ojos, falsa pero hey, son lagrimas.

"Claro que no es así, tu eres el pequeñito de papa"

"Entonces entiendes que no fue mi culpa lo que paso, yo solo le pedí a la profesora que se hincara ante mi, después de todo soy un príncipe, es lo que esa lerda tiene que hacer"__seguía adelante con mi teatro de las lagrimas.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que quieras que los demás te traten como el príncipe que eres, pero esta vez tus acciones llegaron demasiado lejos"

"Papi no fue tan grave lo de la profesora" dije restándole importancia al asunto.

"¡No me refería a esa mujer!!!" en si papa nunca me levantaba la voz así que me sorprendí un poco "Me refiero a tu anterior escolta, el Señor Williams"

"¿Te refieres al vejestorio? Pero si era divertido jugar con el" comencé a reírme un poco.

"Pues tus jueguitos lo llevaron directo a una casa de reposo, sabes bien que el hombre esta un tanto viejo y no creo que tus bromas se consideren diversión para el" los ojos de papa me veían fijamente.

"Pero papi, hay que tener sentido del humor" intente defenderme.

"Claro que uno debe tener sentido del humor, pero recuerdas que te metiste en la armadura que esta al pie de la escalera y cuando te paso por enfrente prácticamente le gritaste hasta asustarlo, eso provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y rodara cuesta abajo" para este punto el rostro de papa ya era de fastidio.

"Pero no creo que fuese tan grande el susto como para mandarlo a una casa de reposo"

"El susto no pero que tal el golpe, Judai, el pobre hombre rodó 80 escalones antes de llegar a la planta baja" demonios, a ese punto ya estaba molesto.

"Pobrecito, lo lamento mucho papi, no pensé que por jugar con el se fuese a lastimar tan feo" le decía de nuevo con mi teatro de hacerme el inocente.

"El problema contigo hijo es que nunca piensas en lo que haces, actúas por impulso, casi siempre de manera irresponsable y cuando la persona que esta a cargo de ti intenta detenerte o persuadirte comienzas a hacer una escena y a amenazarlos con que perderán su empleo por que me Vaz a decir que hicieron quien sabe que cosa" como veía que esto iba para largo mejor tome asiento mientras mi papa daba vueltas alrededor de mi silla "Esa es la razón de por que he contratado a alguien nuevo para que se encargue de cuidarte"

"¿Qu… Que?" vaya, por lo general papa me avisaba de estas cosas con anticipación.

"Johan, necesito que vengas de inmediato por favor" dijo mi padre mientras soltaba el botón del intercomunicador.

Fue solo cuestión de minutos antes de que el tal Johan llegara donde nosotros.

"¿Llamo usted señor?" una voz áspera y ronca pero a la vez muy sexy salio de esos labios.

"Johan el es mi hijo Judai y es la persona de la cual estarás a cargo de que no le pase nada y sobretodo de que no se meta en problemas"

"No se preocupe señor, puede estar seguro de que no le despegare el ojo de encima a su hijo" a pesar de traer gafas oscuras pude sentir como perforaba mi cuerpo con su mirada y de inmediato sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

En verdad Johan era diferente a todos los hombres que papa había contratado como mi guardaespaldas/niñero. Por lo general siempre eran hombres mayores, calvos y feos. Pero con este chico papa rompió ese molde, Johan era alto, como de 1`83, de tez clara y casi pálida, complexión delgada y ni que hablar de ese peculiar tono de cabello. No se si es aguamarina o verde azulado pero lo que si les puedo decir es que este tipo era todo un adonis en comparación de los anteriores.

"Papi yo no quiero que este tipo se me acerque, puedo cuidarme solo" y ahí voy otra vez con mis arranques de rebeldía, siempre tenia que contradecir a papa por que quería hacer lo que yo quería y no lo que el me decía.

"Lo lamento mucho señorito, pero ya he firmado un contrato con su padre y estaré con usted las 24 horas del día para asegurarme que no se meta en problemas" no puedo creer que dijera eso sin cambiar su expresión para nada.

"Estaba hablando con mi padre, no contigo" le recrimine un poco molesto.

"Da igual hijo, Johan tiene cierta autoridad sobre ti así que tienes que obedecer lo que el te diga" dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, no se trataba de una sonrisa cualquiera si no una de esas que mi padre mostraba cuando salía a superficie el hecho de que había hecho una buena elección en algo, como la vez que predijo que las botas feas esas que parecen pantuflas se pondrían de moda y compro toda la fabrica, termino ganando 100 veces mas de lo que pago por la patente.

"No lo quiero y no pienso seguir hablando de ello" cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me encogí en mi silla haciendo pucheros cual niño pequeño.

"En ese caso hablaremos de tu nuevo instituto, este lugar solo va la Créme de la creme en la sociedad y por esa misma razón me he asegurado de que Vaz a encontrar esta escuela mas acorde a ti que las anteriores ¿Cabe mencionar que si lo estropeas esta vez te iras de regreso a Japón?" de inmediato me incorpore de la silla.

"Te prometo que esta vez te are sentir orgulloso de mi papi"__ me acerque a el para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de su enorme oficina en casa.

" !Eso espero¡" alzo un poco la voz antes de ver que cerrara la puerta.

De solo pensar que me enviaría de regreso a Japón es motivo y razón suficiente para andarme con cuidado, es obvio que en America puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y eso gracias a que vivo con papa, pero si me manda lejos dudo que tenga las libertades de hacer todo lo que me venga en gana y eso por que estoy seguro de que pondría a alguien súper estricto y paranoico que no me dejaría ni siquiera ir al baño solo.

Y esa es la razón por la cual estoy parado con mi enorme sonrisa hipócrita frente a los que son mis nuevos compañeros de clase.

"Muy bien jóvenes, el día de hoy un nuevo alumno se integrara en nuestra clase así que denle la bienvenida y háganlo sentir cómodo ¿De acuerdo?" decía una señorita vestida con una falda negra entubada, una blusa blanca con escarolas, medias de red y tacones. Su rubio cabello prolijamente peinado caía sobre sus hombros.

"Si Miss. Azuka" respondió toda la clase al mismo tiempo.

"¿Podrías darnos una pequeña introducción sobre ti, que cosas te gustan, cuales son tus pasatiempos para así conocerte un poco mejor?" pregunto amablemente la Miss.

"Con mucho gusto Miss." Sonreía de oreja a oreja "Mi nombre es Judai Yuki, tengo 15 años, mido 1`65, peso 58 kilos, mis medidas son 87, 59, 85, mi tipo de sangre es O +, mi deporte favorito es la natación, me gusta mucho el chocolate y el vino tinto, mis pasatiempos son el duelo de monstruos y salir de compras ¿Algo mas que quiera saber?" le pregunte a la señorita mientras me veía fijamente con una sonrisa.

"No, eso es todo corazón, puedes tomar asiento detrás de Marufuji" dijo tranquilamente mientras señalaba mi puesto.

Al ir caminando entre los pupitres me daba cuenta de que extrañamente nadie me veía como en las otras escuelas. Nadie parecía tener intenciones asesinas sobre mi por mis gustos extravagantes ni por ser un chico mimado. Al parecer encontré un lugar en el cual ser yo no me traerá problemas.

Me dispuse a sentarme tras de un niño de cabellos celestes que no tardo ni dos segundo en volverse sobre su silla para saludarme.

"Hola soy Sho Marufuji, mucho gusto" decía el pequeño mientras estiraba su mano.

"Un placer conocerte Marufuji" le dije sinceramente, no soy de la clase de personas que suelen ser tan amigables con alguien que acaban de conocer pero en este caso aquel niño pili azulado me dio una confianza enorme, quien sabe y tal vez seamos buenos amigos.

"Por favor llámame Sho, el Marufuji me hace sentir viejo jijiji" chisto mientras reía de manera infantil "Bueno, espero que podamos conversar un poco mas después, por el momento será mejor ponerle atención a la Miss tal vez no lo aparente pero ella puede ser un verdadero ogro jijiji"

Y después de ese comentario volvió a mirar hacia el frente ya que la clase había comenzado.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuve un día de escuela tan normal como el de hoy. No hay compañeros molestos persiguiéndome para quitarme mis cosas, no hay profesores nefastos con ganas de golpearte con una gran regla de madera solo por el hecho de que los corregiste y ni se diga del hecho de que para ser una escuela americana al parecer el personal y el alumnado que acude aquí esta extrañamente relacionado con el Japón ¡Me fascina esta escuela!!!!!

"¿Y cual fue la razón por la cual te transfirieron a mitad del ciclo escolar Judai?" pregunto sin malicia alguna en sus palabras mi nuevo amigo mientras ambos nos sentábamos en una mesa vacía que se encontraba en la parte mal alejada del comedor.

"Pues veras, lo que pasa es que soy un príncipe y como tal solo espere que mi maestra se inclinara ante mi, esa fue la razón que desato un alboroto enorme en mi anterior instituto Sho" le dije de lo mas natural mientras le daba una mordida a mi hamburguesa.

"Pues que yo sepa eso no tiene nada de malo, si somos honestos a mi me castigaron sin tarjeta de crédito durante 3 días solo por que le ordene a mis doberman que persiguieran al jardinero jajaja" dijo mientras que tomaba una patata a la francesa "Deberías de haber estado ahí fue súper hilarante, mas cuando le arrancaron la parte posterior del overol y seguía corriendo por ahí con el trasero al aire"

"Júralo, ¿Y nadie lo ayudo?"

"Pues mama le disparo a mis perros con su escopeta de dardos tranquilizadores"

"¿Tu mama sabe manejar armas?" pregunte incrédulo.

"Claro que si, será una mujer de sociedad pero tiene la puntería de un francotirador ruso y si no me crees pregúntale a papa de la vez que la hizo enojar por que olvido su aniversario de bodas jajaja" se tiro a carcajear.

"Vaya, ha de ser lindo tener una mama así" había comenzado a bajar la cabeza.

"¿Y como es tu mama Judai?"

"Pues mama se fue al cielo cuando yo tenia 4 años y lo único que recuerdo es que desde ese entonces he tenido una ira en contra de Dios por habérmela arrebatado de la manera mas tonta del mundo" cerraba mis puños sobre el pantalón del uniforme.

"Yo lo siento mucho… no debí preguntar"

De inmediato mire a mi acompañante y me sentí muy mal por que debido a aquel comentario bajo su cabeza mientras que esas orbes plateadas se habían tornado vidriosas. Estoy seguro que antes me habría puesto a pensar que estaba fingiendo pero tratándose de el algo me decía que lo que me mostraba no era compasión, ni hipocresía si no más bien puro y verdadero arrepentimiento por haber dicho algo que me hizo traer un recuerdo tan amargo.

"Neh no tienes por que ponerte así Sho, no es culpa tuya, además no sabias nada sobre mi ya que nos acabamos de conocer" levante un poco su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas con el pañuelo que guardo en mi bolsillo "Anda ¿Por que mejor no sonríes y seguimos comiendo? Después de todo aun tenemos tempo para seguir charlando antes de que suene la campana, es raro pero esta es la primera escuela en la cual sirven comida antes de salir, claro que también es la primera en la cual salgo a las 5 de la tarde jijiji" le dije ya con una sonrisa honesta y amplia.

"¿En serio? yo he asistido a este instituto desde que entre al Kinder Garden" dijo emocionado el peliazul.

"Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo jajaja"

"¿Verdad que si? Jajaja"

Y así ambos comenzamos a reír una vez mas mientras dejábamos atrás la platica sobre mi madre.

Habían transcurrido al menos 40 minutos desde que la campana de salida sonó, Sho y yo seguíamos enfrascados en nuestra plática y pretendíamos seguir así de no ser por que vi entrar a toda prisa en el comedor una figura un tanto familiar para mí.

"¡Amo Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" se escucho el grito por todo el lugar.

"¿Johan?" mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Ahí estaba la persona que había conocido esta mañana con el traje desacomodado, la corbata floja, los lentes oscuros a punto de caerse de su rostro ya que se estaba apoyando sobre sus rodillas para retomar aire.

"¿Conoces a este tipo?" pregunto Sho entre asustado y burlesco.

"Si, de hecho el es mi guardaespaldas ¿Johan podrías guardar la compostura un poco y presentarte frente a mi amigo?" le dije con tono suave pero dando a entender que era una orden.

"Si, mucho gusto señorito, soy el guardaespaldas del Amo Yuki" hizo una pausa para hacer una reverencia a Sho, tal vez Johan sea americano pero conoce muy bien las costumbres niponas "Mi nombre es Johan Andersen y estoy a sus ordenes"

"Johan ¿Se puede saber por que estas en esas condiciones?" le pregunte a punto de tirarme a reír.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que para mi la seguridad del Amo es mi mayor prioridad y por ello me acomode en el árbol mas grande del instituto para así poder estar vigilando sus movimientos, cabe mencionar que se le veía de lo mas tranquilo mientras entablaba conversación con el señorito aquí presente, pero entonces sonó mi teléfono para decirme que hace 40 minutos que había salido de clase y se supone que debe llegar a la corporación en 15 minutos, eso me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí entre los arbustos"

"Bueno, yo estaba a punto de preguntar sobre las ramas que tiene atoradas en la nuca pero creo que eso lo explico todo" dijo inocentemente Sho.

"Creo que deberías de poner un poco más de atención Johan, al menos no caíste en los rosales" se los juro que estaba a punto de tirarme a reír, pero la verdad me da gusto saber que se preocupa tanto por mí.

"Solo intento cumplir con mi trabajo Amo, por cierto, debemos de darnos prisa para vernos con su padre en la compañía" para ese entonces la imagen perfecta del Hombre que conocí ya había vuelto a ser la misma, impecable.

"Es cierto, Sho lo lamento mucho pero ya debo de irme ¿Te molesta?" me dirigía al pequeño.

"Claro que no, además de que mi limosina esta afuera, mi chofer no tiene permiso de moverse de ahí ni aunque le disparen jajaja" chisto un poco "Así que no te preocupes, te veo mañana en clase ¿neh?"

"Cuenta con ello" le di un pequeño abrazo y después me fui con Johan tras de mi.

Ya afuera del instituto ahí estaba mi adorado Bentley negro a la espera de que subiera para llevarme a donde papa.

"Permítame Amo" se adelanto Johan a abrirme la puerta delantera. No se por que pero nunca me a gustado viajar en la parte trasera del coche, me siento muy solito.

"Muchas gracias" y así después rodeo el coche para subir del lado del piloto.

"¿Por lo visto ha tenido un buen primer día de clases no es así Amo?" pregunto mientras echaba a andar el motor.

"Vaya que si, no se por que pero me agrada mucho este lugar, es tan… tan… tan yo"

"Me da gusto saber eso" sonrío un poco.

Si he de ser honesto para mi Johan no luce como un hombre de 28 años, pese a lo que diga mi padre simple y sencillamente no los aparenta. El es de la clase de personas que parecen tener pacto con Satanás o mínimo con Dorian Grey por que el condenado se ve por lo menos 7 años mas joven. Tal vez sea por esa piel pálida y los ojos esmeralda, aunque también esa cabellera no es común en los hombres de media edad. Creo que de no ser por el hecho de que mide 1`83 podría pasar desapercibido como un adolescente.

"Vaya, al parecer puedes sonreír"

"Pues es que no tenia motivos para hacerlo, eso es todo" bueno, también esa actitud tan seca y estéril es la que lo delata de ser un hombre mayor.

"Ah, ya veo"

Sentía ganas de indagar más en otro tipo de plática pero el tiempo en el auto no lo permitió ya que terminamos por llegar pronto a la compañía de papa. Me apresure a bajar del coche ya que me moría por contarle a mi viejo cuan divertida era mi nueva escuela y lo bien que me había ido el día de hoy, pero antes de cruzar la explanada sentí que algo me tomo por el brazo y me jalo fuertemente hacia atrás.

En medio de mi confusión no pude evitar escuchar el sonido de algo quebrándose estrepitosamente mientras que una lluvia de cristales caía frente a mis ojos y casi enseguida un cuerpo se impactaba contra el suelo haciendo un sonido seco a escasos pasos de donde me encontraba. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver como un medallón redondo caía frente a mis pies y se abría mostrando la foto de papa y mía.

Mire con miedo hacia el frente.

"¿Pa…Papi?" deje escapar casi en susurro.

Ahí yacía mi padre, con las extremidades de su cuerpo contorsionado por las múltiples fracturas, sobre un charco de sangre que se propagaba sobre el suelo gracias a los cortes que habían hecho los cristales. Mi padre había muerto al caer del último piso del edificio de la compañía.

"¡PAPA!!!!" grite de manera desesperada mientras intentaba llegar a donde el estaba pero no me había dado cuenta de que Johan me había abrazado ni mucho menos me percate de que utilizo su propio cuerpo para evitar que los vidrios me lastimaran.

"¡No se acerque Amo, es peligroso!" me decía intentando contenerme pero yo me encontraba casi como poseso, no lo escuchaba, solo me concentraba en ver como la sangre se esparcía mas y mas mientras que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban, casi amenazando con salir de mi pecho.

"¡PAPI… NO… DEJAME IMBECIL, DEJAME IR DONDE EL!!" yo continuaba gritando y forcejeando contra Johan, pero era obvio que las fuerzas de un niño no se comparan con las de un hombre y eso hacia que me desesperase mas.

"Lo siento mucho Amo Yuki" pude percibir un extraño tono en su voz antes de que sintiera como me tapaba la boca.

Solo fue cosa de segundos antes de que comenzara a sentirme mareado, pronto deje la batalla de forcejeos y me centraba mas en enfocar la vista puesto que todo se veía borroso. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya todo se había oscurecido para mí.

Me sentía extraño, no sabia donde estaba ni mucho menos que demonios me había pasado. Miraba por todos lados y lo único que atinaba a ver era oscuridad, me encontraba como en una especie de caverna o algo así, bravo genio ni siquiera en momentos como ese se distinguir cuando estoy dentro de mi mente.

"Que dolor"

Fue lo único que atine a decir mientras que sujetaba mi cabeza con ambas manos en un intento por detener aquellas punzadas que golpeaban constantemente dentro de mí, pero todo era inútil.

"_¿No crees que hemos exagerado un poco?"_

Escuchaba aquella voz distante dentro de mi cabeza. Extrañamente esa voz me era familiar.

"_Creo que deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto, después de todo era la única opción que teníamos"_

Al parecer habían dos personas discutiendo ¿Pero sobre que?

"_Ha sido algo bastante peligroso, además por si no lo notaste tu *única opción* casi me mata a mi también"_

"_Yo no tengo la culpa, sabias que tenias que llegar a cierta hora así que deja de estar quejándote como una niñita Johan"_

Johan… Ese nombre retumbo profundo dentro de mí ser.

"Johan" susurre débilmente mientras que intentaba abrir los ojos, al parecer había estado inconciente por largo rato.

¡Splash!!!!!

Me levante de golpe al sentir como un balde de agua fría… congelada me había sido volcado encima sacándome de mi trance mental.

"Me alegra que ya hayas despertado princesa" procure enfocar la vista hacia donde provenía la voz ya que quería saber quien era el cretino que me había llamado de esa manera.

En cuanto las cosas se aclararon un poco pude distinguir que frente a mi se encontraba un tipo conocido, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos de Fujiwara, el asistonto de papa.

"Papa… ¿Qué a pasado con mi padre?" demandaba una explicación ya que realmente no quería creer que era real lo que recordaba.

"Tu papi tuvo que retirarse de la compañía de manera inesperada, pero no te preocupes ya que en dado caso que pasara una emergencia la persona a cargo serias tu" me dijo el bastardo de cabellos castaño claro con una sonrisa en la boca.

"A mi me importa un cacahuate la estupida compañía, que han hecho con mi padre" por lo visto ya había entrado en la etapa de la negación, sabia que mi padre estaba muerto pero no aceptaría tal cosa, no por ahora.

Fujiwara se acerco a mí, me tomo fuertemente de la barbilla y me miro a los ojos.

"Mira mocoso imbecil, lo repetiré lentamente para que lo entiendas" su agarre en mi rostro fue mas fuerte, de hecho estaba a nada de rasgarme la piel "Tu padre esta muerto, M-U-E-R-T-O y ahora quien esta a cargo de todo eres tu, claro… A menos que tampoco tu puedas hacerte cargo de las cosas" me soltó y retrocedió un poco para acercarse a donde se encontraba Johan mirándonos sin decir nada. Era obvio que me sentía devastado por lo de mi padre, pero no pensaba mostrarme débil y mucho menos frente a este cretino subordinado.

"Claro que puedo hacerme cargo, papa me enseño todo lo que hay que saber sobre como dirigir la compañía" intente levantarme de la cama donde me encontraba pero por la confusión, el enojo y el shock de la situación no me había dado cuenta de que estaba atado de manos a la cabecera "¿Qué alguien me explique por que carajos estoy atado a esta cama y también que demonios estoy haciendo en esta pocilga"

Me tome un efímero momento para observar los alrededores de lo que parecía ser el sótano de una casucha, no es que estuviera del todo inmundo pero es obvio que yo no debería de estar en un lugar así, menos con ese decorado tan feo ¿Quién demonios usa papel tapiz con flores hoy en día? Era lo mas gay que había visto en mi vida.

De nuevo el castaño claro se acerco a mí, solo lo suficiente para susurrarme en el rostro.

"La cosa esta así, tu no podrás hacerte cargo de la compañía por que no saldrás de aquí en lo que te resta de vida y como ya no estarás tu eso quiere decir que yo subiré al poder justo como tu papa lo hubiese querido"

"Estas loco ¿Por qué haría algo así mi papa si solo eres su gato?" solté con sorna y me carcajee un poco. Pero a juzgar por la cara de Fujiwara a el no le pareció tan divertido.

¡Slap!!!

Me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que me rompió el labio. De inmediato sentí aquel sabor metálico en mi boca.

"Tu padre firmo en este documento que si tu no estas seria yo el nuevo dueño" extendió un papel frente a mi rostro en donde podía verificar que lo que decía era verdad "En realidad deberías de ser un poco mas agradecido, no me cuesta nada matarte en este momento y ya, así que será mejor que dejes de ser un maldito ingrato y comiences a comportarte por que si llegas a acabar con mi paciencia no dudare dos veces en deshacerme de ti"

Y posterior a eso se marcho subiendo por la escalinata, el azote de la puerta fue la confirmación de que no planeaba regresar a decir algo más.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" la voz de Johan me saco que mis cavilaciones.

"¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?!" comencé a levantar la voz "¿Por dios eres alguna clase de idiota o algo así? Mi padre esta muerto, ese bastardo se acaba de robar todo lo que me pertenece y por lo visto nunca volveré a ver el exterior por que me pudriré en este asqueroso sótano ¿A TI TE PARECE QUE PUEDO ESTAR BIEN?"

No se en que momento fue pero ya había comenzado a llorar, eran demasiadas cosas aglomerándose una tras otra sobre mi. No podía, simple y sencillamente no podía seguir ni un minuto más con esto.

Mi desesperación era tal que me estaba retorciendo de impotencia sobre la cama, las sogas quemaban mi piel con cada movimiento brusco pero no me importaba. Fue cuando el se acerco a mi.

"Deja te desato, no quiero que vayas a hacerte daño" dijo con voz monótona pero un tanto preocupado.

"No te me acerques maldito traidor… ¡Tu estabas involucrado en todo esto, se supone que te pagaban para que me cuidaras y aun así fuiste cómplice en el homicidio de mi padre!!" intentaba alejarme de el lo mas humanamente posible, no quería a este maldito asesino cerca de mi.

"No lo hagas mas difícil o te aras daño" tomo una de mis muñecas, su agarre era fuerte pero no lastimaba como el de Fujiwara.

"¿Estas conciente de que si me sueltas intentare escapar de aquí?" le dije mientras dejaba el forcejeo, pero solo porque saco una navaja para cortar las sogas.

"Si, lo se" su rostro no se inmutaba ni un segundo.

"¿También estas conciente de que intentare patearte el culo hasta que me canse?"

"Si y francamente creo que me lo merezco" termino de cortar mis ataduras, se puso de pie, retrocedió un poco y abrió sus brazos a ambos lados "Adelante, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras. No me moveré, no intentare detenerte ni esquivarte, adelante"

Este tipo esta realmente idiota si cree que no lo are ¿Cree que usando alguna clase de basura psicológica sobre mi evitara que le saque los intestinos a golpes? se nota que no sabe quien soy yo.

"Perfecto, es hora de que alguien te haga sufrir como lo haz hecho conmigo" le dije ya una vez que estaba frente a el.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza y sin dudarlo comencé a golpear su abdomen, una y otra vez. Podía escuchar aquellos sonidos que salían de su boca cada que impactaba su caja torácica. ¿Pero realmente esto me ayudaría en alguna manera a sentirme bien?

"¿Por qué?" dije mientras que seguía dejando caer mis puños al azar sobre su cuerpo estático "¿Por qué a mi, por que tenían que hacer esto? Si lo que querían era dinero se los hubiésemos dado ¿Pero era necesario que me quitaran a mi padre?"

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo y ya había perdido el interés de golpear a aquel sujeto. Sentía mis piernas débiles, al parecer aun no desaparecían del todo los síntomas del narcótico con el cual me hicieron dormir, estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando aquellos brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi.

"El era todo lo que tenía en este mundo ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?" lloraba desconsoladamente mientras aferraba mi agarre en la camisa del peliazul, este solo se dedico a frotar mi espalda y abrazarme protectoramente para de alguna manera aliviar mi dolor.

Y así seguí por un largo rato, por alguna razón ajena a mi no quería despegarme de Johan, me sentía tan vulnerable. Sentía que si abandonaba esos brazos no tardaría en hacerme pedazos de una vez por todas, así que para evitar que el se apartara de mi me abrace a su cintura y escondí mi rostro en ese amplio y bien definido pecho. El solo se resumió a frotar mi cabello con suavidad.

"Esta bien, es mejor dejarlo salir"

Y después de esas palabras me desgarre la garganta a gemidos y gritos, llore hasta que mis ojos se drenaran completamente e incluso solté uno que otro golpe contra Johan, esta vez inconcientemente pero el solo se quedo junto a mi sin soltarme un solo minuto.

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, esto ha sido un poco mas corto de lo que yo hubiese deseado, pienso que también no es mi estilo escribir cosas tan serias y rebuscadas como esta pero que les puedo decir, el primer chappy obligatoriamente tenia que ser así ^-^

Espero que les haya gustado, cabe mencionar que ha empezado un poco Light.

Judai: Light?, disculpa pero que no mataste a mi padre en el primer chappy?

Con Light me refería a que no se ha dado aun nada entre tu y Johan, pero no desesperen que a partir del próximo se empiezan a poner "buenas" las cosas jujuju.

Judai: amados/as lectores les recordamos la regla del Judaime, así que por favor sean honestos y no perezosos, si el chappy fue bueno háganselo saber a este chico y si no recibimos muchos reviews se borrara y se subirá de nuevo ya editado por segunda vez neh?

Así que muevan esos deditos perezosos, den clic al botoncito verde y díganme su opinión y que les gustaría que pasara más delante.

Judai: cuídense mucho, we love u!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_**¿Crees que es fácil ser un bishonen?...**_

… _**¡Mírame pero no me toques!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_


End file.
